gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Rigel
Rigel is one of the protagonists of Ginga Densetsu WEED: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the youngest son of Weed and Koyuki. Appearance Rigel is a black Akita Inu/Kishu Inu mix with blue eyes. His color is fairly unusual, since none of his known ancestors are black. Personality Much like Orion, Rigel has a foul mouth, and he usually yells at his sister Bellatrix. He seems to have calmed down a bit after spending time with Kurohabaki Terumune. Just like his family Rigel too also fights for his comrades like when he was trying to protect Sasuke from the bears. Sasuke views Rigel's kindness, courage and bravery as similar as to his father Weed's like in the way they fight. Despite his brothers constant arguing he understands them both. Ginga Densetsu Weed Rigel makes a minor appearance in the end of the series, as he is born as the second youngest son of Weed and Koyuki. Rigel is named by Daisuke after he sees the puppy looking at the stars of the night sky. Ginga Densetsu WEED: Orion 'The Beginning' In the beginning, Rigel, along with his siblings, came down to a river to see Daisuke and Hidetoshi. They offer fish to Rigel and his siblings. Afterwards, his parents, Weed and Koyuki, called him back home. During the volcanic eruption in Ohu, Sasuke was given the task to look after Rigel and his siblings Sirius and Bellatrix. Sasuke and Weed's four pups manage to survive the catastrophe and find an abandoned shed, where the puppies can be safe from the snow. While their baby-sitter scouted the area to search for any survivors, Sirius told Rigel to look after Bellatrix. 'Travel' Rigel got lost after the volcanic disaster and was found by Kurohabaki Terumune. He wanders with the old dog and trains with him. However, Terumune is very ill and Rigel needs to take care of him and hunt for him. When an assassin called Shinnosuke appears, Rigel kills him with a ninja technique taught to him by Terumune. However, Terumune is killed shortly afterwards, forcing Rigel to flee for help. He runs into Kotetsu, and follows him around as they search for his brothers. The two dogs encounter Masashige and Rigel attacks him, but stops when he hears that the white dog is regretting his previous actions and wishes to make amends. The three of them travel together to search for the Ouu Army, finding them in a shed in the mountains. 'The Ouu army' Rigel has a small reunion with his grandfather, Gin, but cannot rescue them. Masashige tells them that someone is coming and they need to leave. Later on, the three run into the Kurohabaki clan and start a fight. Masashige drives them off and follows them to finish them. Rigel and Kotetsu, who fled to safety, find him fighting Kosetsu, Tsumuji and Kurokirimaru. Although Rigel wants to help, Kotetsu holds him back saying there's no way he can take them all on. Rigel and Kotetsu watch as Masashige is killed by the kai dogs, afterwards they bury him. When the Ouu Army is released, Rigel and Kotetsu rejoin them and continue looking for the remaining members, finding his brothers along the way. Weed returns to them and shares a happy reunion with his family before they move on to the matter of Masamune. As they talk, the evil dog climbs up the cliff to fight them and is about to attack Yamabiko when Rigel rushes in and attacks Masamune instead. The evil dog slams the pup into the snow as the others watch helplessly. Masamune prepares to throw Rigel over the edge of the cliff, but Unsai runs into the fray and catches the puppy, setting him safely on the ground. After death of Masamune, Rigel and the other pups following ravens and find Kojūrō's body. They bury it together. Ōu's last spring, the first by Rigel has experienced arrives. Ginga: The Last Wars Rigel is away with his brothers, training at the Akame Mountains and has been so for 6 months. Sasuke arrives at the foot of the mountains and is greeted by Rigel and Sirius who take him to see Orion. After the dogs have been reacquainted, they are informed of the situation and agree to gather help from their friends across Japan. Rigel and Sirius travel together to fetch reinforcements when they come across Unsai and his group. Unsai sends Kawasemi with them as he takes a different route. Eventually, Rigel and Sirius come across the gorge that was once leaped over by their father and grandfather. The two brothers make it over with ease, and assist Kawasemi in climbing back up after he slips. The three dogs then continue their journey. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. After Ken is saved, Rigel heads with the others to find Monsoon and begin the attack. When Sasuke begins to panic and says he doesn't want to die, Rigel take him away and tell him that he's taking him away from the battle for a bit. He tell him not to move and if he stay still, they won't attack him. Rigel return to the battle again. Rigel tell Sasuke that he's going to cut one of Monsoon's Kin using Ningatō. He tell Kyōshirō and Rocket to kill him and don't let him get up. Rigel tell Sasuke that how could he be rash and he can't die. Sasuke tell him go on and don't worry about himself. He tell Sasuke that he'll be okay and don't move from he put him anywhere. He say to him that he got nothing to worry about it and will protect him. Sasuke thank him and tell him that make him happy but still tell him to go and leave him here. Sasuke tell him that his friend's gonna come to get him. He ask Sasuke what are he saying and hold on. He tell Sasuke don't give up. After the bears are gone he sees that Daisuke has come to help knowing that Sasuke and their injured comrades will be okay. Rigel goes with his brother Sirius to greet him and thank him for his help. Rigel leaves with Sirius and Zion and locates Bob and hears his brother ask Bob for his cooperation and they head in the opposite direction away from Akame's group. After getting Bob to cooperate Rigel follows Sirius and Zion in the search for Monsoon as they reach the edge of the woods. They come across Akame's group, even though he listens to Sirius's story of Monsoon's hatred for the Ohu Army, he continues to watch his older brothers argue even hearing Orion say words that left him speechless and then fight until it was cut short by Andy. During the fight among his brothers Rigel wished to say something but was stopped by Andy telling him that he doesn't have to say anything about how his brothers are acting. When Bob tries to make his escape he gets pinned by Bon but Rigel says for Bon to get off him and that he didn't become the bear's subordinate by choice. He and the others noticed that Akame has collapsed from exhaustion and had to pass the sickle, when Sirius tried to take the weapon Rigel tackled him out of the way thinking he was going to run away with it. But Sirius told Rigel not to get in the way and much more shock he heard Orion disown Sirius as his brother. Rigel watches the fight between his older brothers comes to a boil, he begs for Orion not to attack Sirius but the black akita rushes in between them stopping Orion. He admits to his brother that he has the same opinions as him but tells his brother if he dares to attack Sirius with the sickle he'll protect him. Then, Orion points out the bears are only interested in eating them and Rigel gets asked is he just like Sirius and if so Orion won't go easy on him either. He says that he couldn't think of living those bears after what they have done but Rigel also understood that Orion can't hurt Sirius just for thinking differently asks his brother Orion to stop pointing the weapon at Sirius. Rigel along with others watches Orion throw the sickle and it hits Sirius in the head. Then, hears the rest of the army coming and sees that they have brought humans and now he agrees that they have the power to beat them. Rigel watches Sirius trying to talk to Zion to convince the bears to run but Zion says those bears are not like the ones he knows. Rigel watches Sirius climb up to the top of Fugato Pass trying to talk to bears when his brother sees that Zion isn't coming. He along with Orion watches Sirius shed tears in his eyes, then with everyone's combined efforts the rest of Monsoon's Kin is defeated. After that Rigel and his brothers greeted by Daisuke again and he isn't surprised that Rigel stills remembers him as they are defeated the dogs howl in victory as Rigel gets petted by Daisuke. But he and Daisuke turns their attention to Sirius saying to Orion to quit getting everyone rattled up and that the battle is over. Rigel and Daisuke continue to watch the two brothers argue until Akame stops them. Quotes "No...! You can't die!" - Rigel to Sasuke Ginga: The Last Wars chapter 87 "You've got nothing to worry about... I'll definitely protect you!" - Rigel to Sasuke Ginga: The Last Wars chapter 87 "Oh no, you don't brother." -Rigel to Sirius Ginga: The Last Wars chapter 94 "If you so much as use that sickle then, I'll protect Sirius." - Rigel to Orion Ginga: The Last Wars chapter 95 Gallery See more pictures in Rigel (Photo Gallery) Category:GDW Characters Category:GDW:O Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Inu Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Family tree Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Protagonist Dogs Category:Black Kishu Inu